Los cuatro elementos, una profecía
by marielys.ortiz
Summary: Hoy te contare un pequeño secreto: en este mundo no estamos solos, existen los Alfa o elementa como quieras llamarlos viven entre nosotros como personas normales, pero no lo son, claro que no. Los Alfas son personas especiales y tienen una habilidad muy peculiar: controlar a los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza, ¿Qué como lo se? Yo soy una de ellos. Digamos que tenemos distintas h
1. Prólogo

Hoy te contare un pequeño secreto: en este mundo no estamos solos, existen los Alfa o elementa como quieras llamarlos viven entre nosotros como personas normales, pero no lo son, claro que no. Los Alfas son personas especiales y tienen una habilidad muy peculiar: controlar a los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza, ¿Qué como lo se? Yo soy una de ellos. Digamos que tenemos distintas habilidades y por ello nos llaman los a'ris, aqua, terram o ignis.

Por otro lado existe otra habilidad la metamorfosis. Los metamórficos tienen la capacidad de transformarse en animales dependiendo del elemento que sean. Por ejemplo si un metamórfico es del clan a'ris con concentrarse lo suficiente puede terminar siendo un águila o hasta un pequeño ruiseñor. Los metamórficos aunque sean en cierto modo alfas no pueden controlar los elementos como ellos ya que esa no es su habilidad.

Te contare otra cosa, yo soy una Alfa metamórfico de aqua pero también soy una a'ris, te preguntaras que es eso ¿verdad? Fácil yo creo y controlo el aire y el agua, puedo crearlos de la nada y transformarlos en lo que necesite pero mi habilidad va más allá de eso yo puedo transformarme en cualquier animal de aqua o a'ris. Artemis, mi hermano, como yo es un Alfa metamórfico y pertenece al aqua aunque también es un terram lo que quiere decir que puede controlar el agua y la tierra y como yo puede transformarse en cualquier animal que sea acuático o cualquier animal que tenga cuatro patas sobre la tierra. Pero no creas que supimos esto desde siempre, que va, nos enteramos de una manera bastante peculiar.

Creo que deberías saber otra cosa, no estamos solos. Existen los disperdintes elementorum, personas malvadas que están empeñados en destruirnos ¿Por qué? Porque ellos no pueden controlar los elementos de la misma manera que nosotros, muchos ni siquiera pueden hacerlo aunque en su sangre corra la de los alfas o metamórficos y los que si lo hacen los utilizan para crear desastres y problemas. Ahora Artemis, Zac, Adelynna, James, Allie yo somos "los Elegidos" por decirlo de una manera, para acabar con ellos, según nuestra directora y los profesores de Campamento, nuestra escuela, nos han esperado durante casi 2000 años desde el día en que escucharon "la historia". Pero para que entiendas mejor todo este lio ¿que te parece si comienzo a contarte todo desde el principio?... Por cierto me llamo Marlene Isabelle Evans y esta es la historia de como mi vida y la de mi hermano dio un giro de 180 grados trayendo consigo, poderes, aventuras, nuevos conocimientos, verdades ocultas y algo nuevo para los dos: el amor. Ahora si me despido pues el deber llama.


	2. Nos vamos - Marlene y Artemis Evans

Marlene

Hoy comienza una nueva vida para nosotros, hoy nuestra vida cambiara para siempre aunque no teníamos idea de cuanto en realidad. Estoy emocionada como no lo he estado desde que llegamos aquí, ¿la razón? Comenzamos nueva escuela y eso significa conocer a nuevas personas. Claro teniendo en cuenta que viviríamos allí claramente conoceríamos a muchas personas. Hace unas semanas atrás hubiera estado de cualquier ánimo menos contenta ¿Por qué? Bueno todo comenzó con la sorpresa que nos tenían nuestros padres a mi hermano y a mí. Te preguntaras cual fue la noticia ¿verdad? Te contare, mis padres nos dijeron que nos mudaríamos a Inglaterra, mi reacción fue inmediata, me puse furiosa, grite y me encerré en mi habitación. Artemis salió detrás de mí y entro a mi habitación. Yo no dejaba de dar vueltas por todo el lugar y él se limito a sentarse en mi cama para observarme, luego de un momento me detengo y lo observo, mi hermano es alto, con buen cuerpo, su cabello castaño, una sonrisa coqueta que ha causando mas de un suspiro y sus ojos son de un color chocolate claro que dan la sensación de curiosidad y ternura, yo por otro lado soy unos centímetros mas baja, tengo el cabello largo hasta la cintura del mismo castaño y los ojos entre chocolate y avellana, si, somos gemelos. Artemis sonríe de lado y me dice

-Oh vamos Len, no es para tanto-me quedo mirándolo incrédula.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? ¿Escuchaste lo que nos dijeron? ¡Nos vamos! ¡Adiós a nuestra vida como la conocemos! ¿Te volviste loco?- Estalle histérica sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-No estoy loco Isabelle, me dice divertido, -piensa hermanita, si nos mudamos iremos a un nueva escuela, si vamos a una nueva escuela conoceremos a nuevas personas, si conocemos nuevas personas conoceré chicas y si conozco chicas puede que entonces si tengas una linda cuñadita pero ni se te ocurra que yo tendré cuñado ¿eh? tienes diecisiete estas muy pequeña para eso- esto ultimo lo dice alborotándome el cabello, le aparto la mano de un manotazo antes de comenzar a reír.

-¡Eres un tonto!- Le digo entre risas él me mira tratando de no comenzar a reír también fallando a su cometido.

-Vez que no es tan malo, además estaremos juntos ¿o no?- me dijo cuando dejo de reír yo lo mire un momento para luego asentir lentamente.

-¿Pero y si no encajo allá? Toda mi vida la he pasado aquí Artemis no creo llegar a acostumbrarme en menos de un mes a una nueva casa y sobre todo a una escuela en la que tenemos que quedarnos ¡una cárcel! ¿No escuchaste eso o si?- Estalle de nuevo, detestaba todo esto.

-Ya cálmate Len sabes que eso no es tan grabe además piensa un poco podemos hacer lo que queramos sin que nos estén regañando ¿Qué le paso a mi dulce gemela a la que no le importan ese tipo de cosas? ¿Dónde dejaste a la Marlene valiente que no le teme a lo desconocido? ¿Quien eres y que has hecho con mi hermana ¡monstruo!?- Me dijo el haciendo un drama para luego tomarme por los hombros y hamaquearme histérico causando mi risa, mi hermano puede ser un payaso a veces.

-Ya, ya que Marlene Isabelle sigue aquí y tienes razón no creo que sea tan mala idea después de todo- digo luego de un rato, él me sonríe y dice.

-Ves así me gusta

Los dos salimos de mi cuarto y bajamos para hablar con mis padres y así horas después estábamos haciendo maletas y guardando nuestras cosas para el famoso viaje, tengo que admitir que en el momento en el que subí al avión y vi a mis amigas decirme adiós todos los ánimos que había ganado luego de la conversación con mi hermano se esfumaron, nuestra casa era muy bonita pero yo no tenia ganas de nada, me sentía muy deprimida y ansiosa. Toda la seguridad ya no existía, casi no hablaba y mi hermano comenzaba a preocuparse, podía sentirlo, no se despegaba de mí en ningún momento y trataba de levantarme el ánimo de cualquier manera.

Artemis

Mi hermana me tenía realmente preocupado, toda esa energía que siempre tenía parecía que se había quedado atrás como nuestra antigua vida. Ya casi no hablaba, se limitaba a comer y leer algún libro, ni siguiera ponía un pie fuera de habitación a menos que fuera por ir a comer. Yo me esforzaba para animarla y hacerla sonreír pero casi nunca lo lograba. Los días fueron pasando convirtiéndose en semanas y las semanas trajeron algo que por fin saco a mi hermana de su encierro, nos íbamos a la nueva escuela, pensé que esto la podría peor pero no fue así parecía realmente entusiasmada con la idea, así que hoy, el día en que nuestra vida cambiara para siempre ella se levanto al alba y entro a mi habitación saltando de emoción como una niña la mañana de navidad esperando para abrir todos sus regalos y decía "Es hoy" una y otra vez. Su energía y emoción era tanta que termine contagiado por ella, hacia semanas que no la veía tan feliz así que no lo pensé dos veces y la abrace antes de susurrarle "Te he extrañado Len". Ella se apartó confundida y me dijo

-¿De que hablas Artemis? Siempre he estado aquí-.

-No, mi hermana no, eras como un zombi, no hacías nada ¿no recuerdas?- Le pregunte ahora realmente preocupado ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Bueno... tal vez tienes razón pero estas últimas semanas no me he sentido bien pero hoy me siento diferente ¡me siento feliz! ¡Nos vamos a la escuela!- Chillo riendo.

-¿Tienes fiebre?- Le pregunte tocándole la frente, ¿desde cuando a mi hermana le emocionaba la idea de ir a la escuela? Era aplicada y muy estudiosa, amaba leer ¿pero de eso a estar feliz por ir a la escuela?

-No seas payaso- dijo apartando mi mano de un manotazo para luego decir, -bueno ¿no fuiste tu el que me dijo lo de hacer lo que queramos y conocer personas nuevas?-

-Si-... no me dejo continuar cuando ya me estaba arrastrando por la puerta diciendo

-¿Pues que esperas? ¡Vamos a desayunar! Quiero llegar temprano para poder instalarme, además no se porque pero siento que hoy será un día especial.

-Len ¡por Dios! Las clases comienzan en dos días ¿de verdad quieres irte hoy?- Le pregunte confundido, aunque tengo que admitir que como ella sentía que hoy seria un día realmente especial.

-¡Ya te dije que si! Siento que será un día especial así que apúrate y vámonos que no vivimos precisamente cerca de la escuela ¿recuerdas? Queda como a una hora y media de aquí- me contesto sentándose en la mesa, rodé los ojos medio divertido por su entusiasmo y la imite entonces esperamos a nuestros padres en silencio.


End file.
